User talk:Farbeitfromme
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Thanks I'd just like to thank you for your work on re-formatting the armor pages. We'd probably never have got round to it ourselves, so... great work! :) Lord Loss 10:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting the missing Image template to good use. Slay 19:06,2/27/2012 Armor Template What is the armor template that you are using? I would like to help you with reformatting them. Halcy 20:31,2/27/2012 :Thanks. Halcy 21:22,2/27/2012 Tri I would move onto the low rank TRI armors because more people are playing the game. Halcyon The roar Armors Bradygames Guide Excuse me, but you're the one that requested a copy of the Bradygames guide, correct? Well, may I have your e-mail address so I can send it over to you via transferbigfiles.com? Cottonmouth255 (talk) 17:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Armors From Wolvenboy! so ive seen your reply at the forum thing.. and to be honest, since English aint my mother language, i didnt really get much of it :P sure, i could try to figure it out on my own, but i thought it would be safer to ask you first.. maybe you can give me your mail? im more on my mail than on here to be honest.. Armors RE: Armor While Lord Loss and I support combining them in 1 page to match the organization of weapons and monster carves, him and I are the only ones to voice opinions so far. Nothing has officially been decided. Armor Feel free to ask questions any time, sorry about the late reply, my mom feels that wifi is causing our relationship to be negative(it's her fault, not the wifi) so she keeps the wifi hotspot hidden from me. You can keep creating pages the way you have been if you want, since the formatting is still looking funny for combined ones. Chandler8 00:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Armors I think it wold be best to keep it seperate. For instance, if someone wants to find the info for Scholar armor they will look up scholar armor. A page titled Guild and Scholar Armor might not show up first in results. They have been seperated before I think. Thanks. Chandler8 23:24, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Scholar Armor Armor Pages Re: Armor Template Template Update Do to a template being named MH3U Armor, i renamed the MH3UArmor to MH3UArmorSet. Chandler8 18:39, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Armors